OCD Much?
by aznboi85
Summary: PRJF Casey, Lily, RJ, Fran, and Dominic make a little bet on how many things it will take to cause their resident OCD co-worker, Theo, to be pushed over the edge. How many things does it take? More importantly, who will win the bet?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Jungle Fury, but I'm not telling you anything you didn't already know.**

**A/N: The idea for this (in part) came from tennisgal456, so this is dedicated to you tennisgal456.**

**OCD Much?**

To RJ, Dominic, Casey, Lily, Fran, and anyone else who has known Theo for an extended period of time (which really doesn't even have to be an extended period of time), it is quite clear that the blue ranger is a bit OCD. Not that it's a bad thing. It just makes him such an easy target.

RJ was holding a little impromptu meeting; a meeting which Theo wasn't invited to. The blue ranger couldn't figure out why he wasn't invited, and he couldn't help but feel that something was fishy.

"Have you ever wondered how far we could push Theo before he completely loses it?" RJ asked.

"I'm not sure I follow," Dominic commented.

"Well, you know how Theo is a bit OCD, right? Well, I wonder how many things have to be out of place in order for him to get so fed up that he doesn't put it back in order, you know, at least according to his OCD regulations."

"RJ! If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting, then that is messed up!" Lily exclaimed incredulously.

"I bet twenty dollars that it only takes two things to set him off," RJ stated.

"Raise it to fifty, and count me in. I say three things though," the yellow ranger replied.

"Done. Any other takers?" the wolf ranger asked.

Fran and Casey both looked at one another uncertain of what to do. Dominic was no longer paying attention to what was going on. He was in RJ's recliner in front of one of the many television monitors watching TV.

"Out of my chair, Dom! You may be my best friend, but my chair is off limits, even to my best friend! Got it?" RJ asked.

The rhino ranger held his hands up in defense as he stood up from RJ's recliner.

"I say it only takes two things out of place to push Theo over the edge," Fran said.

"I bet it only takes one!" Dom remarked.

"And I say four," RJ stated.

"What the heck? I'll go with five," the red ranger replied sounding oh so sure of himself.

Now the five of them put their heads together to devise things that would be sure to irk the blue ranger's OCD tendencies. Everyone was responsible for putting something out of whack.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

It had been fifteen minutes, or nine hundred seconds, that the rest of his co-workers were in their little meeting. Theo found it strange that they insisted he didn't come to the meeting. Maybe he was just a suspicious individual, but he suspected that the five of them were plotting something.

Giving into his paranoia, he decided to go see what they were up to. He found RJ in his recliner watching one of his soaps. Casey and Lily were playing a little one-one-one basketball. Fran and Dominic were sitting on two side by side beanbag chairs reading books.

"Are you done with your little meeting?" Theo asked out loud.

"Shh! Keep it down! I'm trying to watch my soaps here!" RJ exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We were just about to get you," Casey said.

"All that basketball made me thirsty. Hey Theo, do you mind getting us something to drink?"

Theo rolled his eyes. He did not come to check on them only to be their butler. He was kind of parched now that Lily mentioned it though. So he went over to the refrigerator, and opened the door.

"Who stocked the soda last? This is all wrong! I had all the soft drinks alphabetized! Diet Pepsi comes _after_ Diet Mountain Dew! Dr. Pepper comes _before_ Sprite! Sunkist comes _after_ Pepsi! I can't leave it like this!" the blue ranger remarked before he began re-alphabetizing the canned beverages.

Fran nudged Dominic in the ribs, and mouthed the words 'You were saying' to him. It looked like Dom would have to pay fifty dollars to someone—the question was who?

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

A little while later and there was this buzzing sound indicating that the clothes that were in the dryer were…well dry.

Casey went to the laundry room region of the loft, and took out the contents of the dryer, which just so happened to be Theo's bedding. This was only the red ranger's second attempt at doing laundry, and well…he still didn't quite have the technique under his belt.

"Uh-oh," the tiger commented.

The blue ranger saw that it was his blue comforter. Well, it wasn't so much blue anymore. There were so many blotches of bleach on it that it looked more speckled than anything. The blotches were kind of an orange color.

"Tell me you did _not_ try to do my laundry, Casey!" Theo exclaimed.

The blue ranger was quickly at the red ranger's side. He shoved him out of the way, and reached in the dryer to inspect the rest of the contents. He was horrified to see that the rest of his sheets and blankets were ruined as well. They were in no better shape than his blue and orange speckled comforter.

"If it's any consolation, they're still perfectly good bedding. I mean, when you're covered up, how the bedding looks isn't really important," the red ranger said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Clorox 2 is for colors? Or better yet, why don't you just read the instructions on the bottle? It says in plain English that Clorox is for white clothes only!" Theo remarked.

"I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, and look how that turned out!"

The blue ranger heaved a sigh. He wadded up his bedding and put them in a black garbage bag obviously not going to keep them as Casey had suggested.

"I'm going to the store to buy new bedding, alright _Casey_?" the jaguar said accusatorily.

The red ranger merely nodded his head in an affirmative response. He couldn't help but think that maybe the next time he did (or attempted to do) laundry, the third time would be the charm.

Once Theo had left the loft, Fran held out her hand.

"Okay everyone, pay up!" she ordered.

"What? Theo was not pushed over the edge! That means you are out too!" Dominic remarked.

"Yeah, sorry Fran, but if anyone knows Theo, it's me, and he wasn't pushed over the edge yet," Lily said.

"You're just saying that because that beats saying you lost!" Fran retorted.

"No, I'm saying that because it's the truth."

RJ was pacing back and forth. "Hmm…what should we do next to torment Theo?" he pondered out loud.

The rhino ranger had a bag of chips in his hand and was busy stuffing his face when he realized that Casey, Lily, RJ, and Fran all gave him a knowing look.

"What?" Dominic asked.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

Theo just got back from Bed Bath & Beyond after having purchased a new set of blue bedding (which he felt Casey should have bought for him considering how he ruined his other bedding).

As soon as he entered the loft, he dropped the bag with his new bedding in it on the hardwood floor. The place was a veritable pig sty. There were empty and half-eaten bags of chips strewn about. There were crumbs, pieces of chips and whole chips scattered across the floor.

Theo wasn't sure if it was due to his OCD tendencies, or if he was just a neat freak, but he couldn't leave the loft looking like this. His living quarters and work area _always_ had to be clean. He would never settle for anything less. Plus, his definition of clean was quite different than most other people's definition of clean.

So, the first thing he did was gather up all the bags of chips that still had chips in them, put a clip on the bag, and place them in the cupboard (in alphabetical order of course). Next, he picked up all the empty bags of chips, and disposed of them in the waste receptacle. Then, he took a broom, and started sweeping the floors.

What he didn't notice was RJ, Casey, Lily, Fran, and Dominic watching him while staying hidden from view.

Lily looked a little disheartened. She now was out as well. Either RJ or Casey would win the bet, and two hundred dollars to boot. However, she knew that fifty of those bucks would have to come from her.

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

While Theo was cleaning the loft (he had finished sweeping; he was now dusting and vacuuming the place), the other five met downstairs in the kitchen of JKP to discuss their next move.

"I say we should clog up the toilet in the loft," Lily suggested.

"No way! If Theo doesn't clean it, then we all know who will be stuck cleaning the toilet—me!" the red ranger retorted.

"Gross! Who's going to clog the toilet? How are we going to clog it? Yuck! Count me out of this one!" Fran remarked as the mere thought of a clogged toilet caused her to shudder.

Everyone looked at Dominic. He looked miserable. The rhino ranger never wanted to see a bag of chips anytime soon. RJ and the others insisted that it had to look convincing, so Dom was forced to eat God knows how many bags of chips before Theo got back from buying new bedding.

"Are you all right, Dom?" RJ asked genuinely concerned for his old friend.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick!" the rhino ranger replied before running back up to the loft's bathroom in quite the hurry.

Lily wrinkled her face up in disgust as did Fran when they realized what that would mean in terms of the loft's toilet.

Casey rolled his eyes.

"I'll go get the bucket of cleaning supplies and the mop," he said.

"No! Let's let Theo clean it when Dom's…relieved himself," RJ replied holding a hand up to stop the red ranger.

"You're kidding, right? Either a) Theo's going to be too grossed out by all the bacteria in Dom's…waste or b) he will clean it, but he'll be so obsessed with getting it spotless that none of us will be able to use the loft's bathroom and so might as well slap an 'out of order' sign on its door!"

PRJF-PRJF-PRJF

"What is that smell?" Theo asked.

Dominic finally came out of the bathroom. He looked better…sort of. However, he couldn't…relieve himself anymore even if he tried.

"Geez, Dom! What did you eat?" the blue ranger demanded as he attributed the rank smell to the loft's bathroom.

"Potato chips," the rhino ranger answered honestly.

A look of realization dawned on the young jaguar's face. He turned on Dominic as the older boy started to back away from him.

"So it was _you_ that made the mess in the living room earlier?!" Theo said furiously.

"What? I was hungry!" Dom replied.

"It was you that stunk up the bathroom then, I take it?"

"Yeah."

"Great, well, you know what? You clean it up then! I've had it! First the soda, then my bedding, then having to pick up after you. I'm done!" Theo said before storming out of the loft.

RJ, Fran, Casey, and Lily walked in shortly after Theo had left the loft.

"Whoa! We just saw Theo, and boy did he look mad," Lily commented.

"What happened?" Fran asked.

"Well, RJ, you won as much as I hate to admit it," Dominic answered.

Casey, Lily, Fran, and Dominic, begrudgingly reached into their various money carriers to take out fifty dollars with which to pay RJ.

"Your loss is my gain. What can I say? I'm not a Pai Zhuq master for nothing. Never forget, my cubs, that I know things," the wolf ranger said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Casey let out a deep sigh. "Let me guess. Now I should go and get the mop and cleaning supplies?"

**The End**


End file.
